You're Worth It
by Oreganofox
Summary: Rick was on the verge of a mental breakdown until he met a woman named Michonne at a bar. One fun filled night turned into something more than a friendship.


It's one in the morning and Rick got off late from work at the sheriff's office. He didn't want to go home on this night because his home was slowly becoming a toxic environment for him; luckily there was a late night bar still open. He sat at the bar with both hands over his eyes with his head tilted down, until he felt something cold press against his forearm.

"Looks like up you could use a beer" When Rick looked up his eyes couldn't move; they were stuck on this women that stood in front of him. Her smile was bright, dreads were tied back into a pony tail, and her lips were lightly glossed. Even though she wore an off the shoulder t-shirt and skinny jeans it didn't hide her figure well.

"I'll join you" She grabbed a beer from underneath the bar.

"Cheers, sheriff" He smiled at her as they both clinked there glasses together.

She fiddled around with the radio to find some better music. She rides by Danzig began playing. As she moved to the music while still holding her beer the sheriff kept his eyes on her. She caught him looking and gave him a subtle wink then continued moving her hips. One of her female friends came behind the bar and started dancing with her. Everyone at the bar began singing except for Rick since he didn't know the lyrics, he just enjoyed the show.

"Who changed the damn music again?" The manager walked out to the front of the bar and seen Michonne dancing. He changed the radio station.

"Michonne, get back to work now" The manager shouted.

"Shit" She took another sip of her drink "Why don't you hang back for a while, so we can be introduced properly" She poured more beer into his glass then went to service other customers. The whole time he watched her as she interacted with everyone; friendly, always smiling. Two hours later Michonne locked up the bar but they both remained inside. To show her kindness for him sticking around she went to the kitchen to cook something quick.

"Surprised you waited this long sheriff" She placed down a plate of French fries with ketchup and a can of pop.

"Please, call me Rick"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Rick" She chuckled. She continued cleaning the bar as he stared at the plate of fries. Watching her clean up around the bar told him she's a hard worker who also knew how to have a good time.

"I'm not eating these"

"Why not?" She asked, not taking her attention off cleaning the dishes.

"I want you to eat them with me" She looked over at Rick and smiled. She dimmed the lights, turned on the radio and pulled up a chair across from him. She placed one into Rick's mouth.

"Just making sure you enjoy them" She winked.

They spent the rest of the night casually talking to each other. He felt a strong connection to her but it's too soon to tell. After exiting the bar Michonne started walking home. Considering how late it was he didn't feel comfortable letting her walk home alone, so the sheriff slowly pulled up alongside her.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine" She continued to walk.

"You could get home faster if I drive" She thought about the distance to her house and how much time it would take to get there by walking.

"Alright" She smiled and got into the car. The ride started out quite but they slowly found themselves engaged in a personal conversation.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No" He didn't want to tell her about his situation but he needed to be honest "Separated, with two kids" He glanced over at her. She looked out of the passenger window but still seen the expression on her face change. The rest of the ride remained quiet. They arrived at an apartment complex; the building looked nice but the apartments looked small from the outside.

"Where do you stay?" He asked. She pointed to the center window. He tried looking at her but she continued to avert her eyes. To reassure her Rick leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. His lips felt nice to her but she's confused on how to feel about him; knowing his situation.

"Thanks for the ride" She got out of the car.

Back at the Grime's house everyone was asleep. He rested his head on the pillow, wishing he didn't tell her his personal business. He looked back over at his pants and seen something sticking out the side pocket. After rustling through the pocket he pulled out a small piece of paper; seeing her phone number written down. He let out big sigh, relieved she wanted to stay in contact with him.

After their first encounter they've been talking to each other over the phone daily. He would occasionally drop by the bar if he got off late. Whenever he had time off work or not busy with the kids he would make an effort to see Michonne in person; whether it be a lunch date or just a casual meeting at her apartment. The more time they spent together the deeper their friendship became.

XXX

Couple months later...

 _So I love when you call unexpected_  
 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Rick was sitting at the dinner table with Carl, Judith, and Lori eating turkey sandwich since she didn't want to cook. It wasn't his favorite but he ate anyway. Her irritating mood was affecting him and the kids. Suddenly the phone rang and Rick excused himself from the table to answer it.

"Hello, Grimes residence"

"Rick, it's me" It was Michonne. Her soft tone sent a tingle through his ear to he back of his head. In the last few months they haven't been able to see each other lately because of his work schedule. This was the first time she's called the house. He walked further into the kitchen so no one else would hear the conversation.

"I want you to come over" She said.

"Michonne..." His mind went blank.

"Please" She begged softly "I miss you"

"I miss you too, never stopped thinking about you" He replied.

"Bring over some sweets and a nice bottle of wine" He looked back at the dinner table then turned back around; he couldn't deny her any longer.

"Give me an hour, I'll be there"

"See you sheriff" She whispered before hanging up the phone.

"Another police assistance call dad?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Should be back in a few hours. Get to bed on time" He kissed Judith on the forehead and didn't bother to look at Lori.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_  
 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you_

After putting on his sheriff's uniform he went into the closet and grabbed a big pink paper bag. At the liquor store Rick continued looking through the selection of wines on the shelf's but couldn't find anything good.

"Can I help you find something?" The clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a wine that's sweet"

"Hmm, then you might want this one" He grabbed a wine bottle from the fridge and handed it to the sheriff. "It's a peach wine infused with honey, not to thick and very smooth. Best quality you can find" The bottle felt nice in his hands, had a very unique design on the back that had a strong peach scent.

"How much for this one?" He asked.

"Forty dollars total" He wanted the best for Michonne so he brought it.

"She must be a special woman" The clerk said, cashing him out.

"Yeah... She is"

After Michonne put some chicken in the oven she took a bath. As she inhaled the steam from the bath water she leaned her head back against the wall, thinking about the conversation about Rick's situation with his wife. Adding more hot water she fell into a deep relaxation, thinking about how she loved spending time with him. He never once said they would work anything out which gave her a slight bit of hope, but it still needed to be addressed right away; after their fulfilled night together. After she washed herself off there's a knock at the door. She quickly got dressed and headed to the living room to let him in.

"You're here!" He placed the bags on the table and embraced Michonne. She could hear him smelling her.

"Just got out of the bath" She chuckled. He pressed her against the edge of the table and passionately kissed her. His stuck his tongue deep into her mouth. Eventually she broke away from their passionate kiss to breathe.

"Fuck, took you long enough" She kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry" He kissed her back "Maybe this will make up for it" He pulled the wine out of the paper bag and showed it to her.

"Wow peach wine, this should taste good" He put his hand on the back of her head and started sucking hard on her neck. She tried to resist but it felt amazing.

"You hungry" She moaned. He unzipped her hoodie halfway.

"Heh didn't mean that" She zipped up her hoodie "I made chicken and rice"

"You know I always love your cooking" He smiled. She put the wine in an ice bucket then prepared his plate.

After Rick finished his dinner he poured Michonne a glass of wine. She happily straddled him on the couch while enjoying her drink.

"How's it taste?" He hiked his hands up her hoodie.

"...You tell me" She sucked on an ice cube then took another sip of her drink. Gently pulling his head back she kissed him deeply. He could feel her cold tongue and taste the sweet remnant of the wine. A thin trail of saliva dripped from their lips as she pulled back.

"You taste sweeter" He smiled at her. "I got something for you" He reached over and grabbed that big pink bag and handed it to her. She pulled out a white, polka-dotted flyaway baby doll with matching underwear. He enjoyed seeing her smile.

He pulled her close and kissed her ear "I want you to see you in this" She could feel her nipples getting harder as he unzipped her shorts.

She stood up "Come on"

 _Cause girl you're perfect_  
 _You're always worth it_  
 _And you deserve it_

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. He was captivated by the way her ass looked in those jean shorts. At that moment he wanted to fuck against the wall but managed to hold himself together. Before settling in he went to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries and whipped cream.

Stepping out of the bathroom she saw him on the edge of the bed, stroking himself outside his pants. Sitting on the edge of the bed he sat behind her and ran his lips across her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. A light moan expelled from her lips.

"Stick your tongue out" She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he placed an ample amount of whipped cream on her tongue. He put half of a strawberry into his mouth and swapped it into hers, sucking the remaining cream off her tongue. She dipped his finger into the bowl and sucked the cream off his finger.

"Close your eyes" He readjusted her position on the bed. She could feel his cold hands running across her breasts, down into the band of her underwear. After removing her underwear he spreads a line of whipped cream on her stomach and across her slit. She grabbed the sheets tightly, felling the sheriffs tongue travel down to her private area. He could her moaning as he continued to kiss it.

"Wait, wait, right there" She moaned. He licked more deeply as she opened her leg wider. Once he licked the remaining whipped cream off she wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"It's poking me" He looked at his bulge pressed against her clit then looked at her.

"Let me take care of that" She ran her fingers through his hair.

Once he laid down on his back Michonne got on top of him, taking her dreads out of the pony tail holder. Seeing her dreads down turned him on more than her boobs popping out of the bra. Heat between the two of them started building up as she unzipped his pants, pulling out his thick cock. He laughed at the expression on her face as she held it in her hand.

"Expecting somethin' smaller?" She tried laying his cock flat against his stomach but it flung back up, hitting her stomach. Intertwining their fingers together the both moved together rhythmically as she moved her hips. The bed creaked as their movements became more intense. He watched her as she flicked her dreads out of her face, leaning her head back as she reached her limit. She fell on top of him exhausted, trying to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

 _Few hours later..._

Rick relaxed in bed as he watched Michonne sleep, sneaking some kisses. Sex with her was pure passion; something he'd never felt with anyone else. He looked at the clock and seen it was late.

"I have to go sweetie" She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, looking at him put his clothes on.

"You and wife..." She said in a soft tone.

He sat on the side of the bed and laid her back down "I'm handling it"

"I don't want to be the" He put his finger over her lip.

"You're not, our marriage already ended before I met you" He kissed the center of her collar bone.

"You have until tomorrow to make a decision" She told him early on she doesn't play games. He leaned down to give her a hug.

"I want you to trust me, okay" He kissed her on the forehead "I'll call you tomorrow" She gave him one more kiss before he left the bedroom.

On the ride home Rick kept thinking about everything that's happened over these past couple of months. He didn't want his kids to be effected any longer; this wasn't going to be easy but he's willing to take a risk to earn Michonne's trust.

* * *

 **Lyrics** **used: The Weeknd - You Earned It.**

 **This will definitely be continued...**


End file.
